


Flowery Night

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, I love our little group, Slat Squad, friendfic, im in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Festival with Hidden Block and the Slat Squad.<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowery Night

Jeff was never sure what to expect when it came to the Flower Festival. This year was going to be nice, no dates, no worries. The entirety of Hidden Block was going to have fun, maybe wreak some havoc. Jeff found himself looking forward to it almost more than he had with dates previous years. There was one person he had thought of asking, but...

Jeff shook his head. It didn't matter now. Shrugging on his jacket he looked to Ian, waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" 

"Not necessarily, but I don't have much of a choice with you guys, do I?" Ian's dry response drew a laugh from Jeff, opening the door to be greeted by the rest of the club.

"Let's go!"

* * *

It had been a while since they had been able to get together like this. Just a fun night, no expectations, food, friends, games. Caddy had taken to challenging Ian at everything they came across, losing each time to a bored-looking Ian. It was funny, really, just how bad at all the games Caddy was. 

"I bet I can beat you." The voice was smug, and Jeff turned to see Ella Knight pointing up at Luke, a determined grin set on her face. Leave it to the Slat Squad to show up out of the blue. Jeff scanned the group, surprised to see everyone in tow. Didn't any of them have dates? 

"You're on." Luke smirked, racing her to the basketball booth. Jeff couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. They were so obviously in love, how neither of them saw it was completely lost on him. He watched quietly as the rest of the group split up, talking quietly to the club. Flowers and Caddy, EJ and Wallid, Arden and Blu conversing with Ian and Jimmy. The only one who didn't move was Dave.

Jeff wasn't sure what to think of Dave. She was quiet, smart, curious, shy... he could go on. She kept her hair cut short, the blonde a starking contrast to her dark clothing. Something about her... Jeff couldn't quite put his finger on it. Just thinking about her made him nervous, though he couldn't quite think why.

"Dave?" Jeff broke the silence between him, Dave looking up quickly, eyes widening like she hadn't even known he was there. Maybe she hadn't. He wouldn't have been surprised if she tuned everything out, lost in thought.

"Oh. Jeff! Hi!" She flushed, running a hand through her bangs. A nervous action Jeff could only describe as cute. He smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So... Ella and Luke, huh?" He looked back toward their game, Ella somehow managing to keep neck and neck with Luke even though he was on the basketball team. Jeff wanted to say Luke was being easy on her but with those two.... things were never easy.

"Oh yeah." Dave rolled her eyes, grinning. "Ella refuses to admit anything but she's definitely crushing on Luke." Jeff laughed.

"Well, if it's any help I'm pretty sure Luke is crushing right back." Jeff watched as Luke raised his arms in victory, a victorious whoop escaping him as Ella glared. 

"I don't know how she doesn't see it. Anytime we try to tell her... Well, whatever. Looks like we're hanging out with you guys for a while." The group began moving, to where exactly Jeff didn't know but he was happy to follow. 

"Looks like it." He watched quietly as Dave moved to talk to Arden, her laugh carrying across the babble of the festival. He wasn't sure what it was about her....

He should have asked her.

* * *

Jeff liked the Slat Squad. They were a tight-knit group, sticking up for each other constantly. It was nice to see. Some of them were even kind of like sisters, annoying and bothersome but fun to be around. It wasn't surprising how protective he felt of them. If anything were to happen to any of them, there'd certainly be hell to pay. 

"Dave! Are you okay, honey?" Arden's voice raised concern immediately. They and Dave had been trailing behind slightly, talking quietly. Jeff turned quickly, worry flooding his face.

"Dave?" She was laying on the ground, face twisted in pain. He frowned, walking quickly towards her.

"What happened?" Arden was kneeling beside her, running a hand through Dave's hair soothingly.

"Dave tripped. Looks like she sprained her ankle, nothing to really worry about but that's gotta hurt." Dave nodded slowly, wiping viciously at the tears threatning to run down her face. Jeff thought for a moment, smiling slightly as he thought of something.

"Excuse me." He leaned down, picking Dave up gently. She whimpered in pain, moving her leg to test her ankle before gasping back new tears, stuffing her face into Jeff's jacket. Jeff adjusted her carefully, nodding to a smirking Arden before moving to start walking.

"I'm gonna take her back to her room."

"Have fun. Feel better Dave! We'll be back to check on you later." Dave nodded again, wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck carefully. She couldn't stop sniffling. 

"So... uh..." Jeff tried to think of something to talk about, the steady pace of his feet the only sound once they were away from the Festival. He looked down at Dave once, her face a light red.

"I... uh... thanks for carrying me." 

"Not a problem! Is your ankle feeling better?" She glanced at it, rotating her foot testily before gasping in pain again.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I've never twisted or sprained anything before. Does it always hurt like this?" She frowned and he laughed slightly.

"Ah, usually. I sprained my ankle once. First game of the season, too. Had to stop playing for a while. It was the worst." He stuck out his tongue as if to prove his point and Dave giggled.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Thankfully I'm not athletic." She wrinkled her nose slightly and Jeff couldn't help thinking about how cute she was. He blushed, hoping he couldn't see it in the dim light. He walked to her room silently, unable to stop thinking about the gentle warmth that was her hands laced around his neck.

"Do you think you can walk without too much pain?" He set her down to open the door, letting her lean on him as she tested her weight on the ankle. She limped into the room quietly, landing on her bed.

"Thanks again for.. you know... carrying me." She frowned down at her ankle and Jeff laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, no, not a problem. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe? We can play Smash or something.... Only if you want to, though!" He stammered quickly, blush brightening. Was he being too obvious? Probably.

"Sure! Yeah! That sounds like fun!" She giggled quietly and he sighed in relief. 

"Yeah. Okay. See you tomorrow!" He began walking, mind swimming before he crashed into the door.

"There's uh... there's a door there." Dave broke into laughter, and Jeff grinned, opening the door quickly.

"Yeah, I uh. I see that." Dave waved slightly, watching as Jeff scrambled out of the room before flopping back onto her bed.

Jeff was such a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in hell oops  
> My tumblr: anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading :P


End file.
